Is this what I want? A Greed Sheska fanfic
by Acedia the Apathetic
Summary: WARNING:This is my first fic. Sorry if it sucks. A month before the promised day, Al is kidnapped. In the search for the ransom that Al's captors have demanded, Sheska and Greed start to notice a few things... Mostly something that they didn't expect to find in people pretty much the opposite of who they thought they liked. For people who ship characters with no shared screentime.
1. Chapter 1: A typical day in Central

Chapter 1: A typical day in Central

Sheska was in indescion about which month was her least favorite. May was at the top of the list, but she couldn't figure out which out of November and February she disliked the most. Both seemed to go out of their way to be bleak and dreary. Both prevented you from reading outside on benches, rocks, tree branches and grass, in February because of the slush and everything being wet and in November beacause of the gloves you need to be able to focus on the book instead of the numb pain in your fingers make it near impossible to make it to the next page in less than half a minute. If not for external factors, February was the worse of the 2 due to the previously stated wet, well, everything, like rugs, and cafeteria benches, and reports, not to mention people chatising you because hitting the furor in the head with a hardcover copy of The Plyght of the Alchemyst and the Sheepdogs was "wrong" and "against protocol" and "the absolute best way to get yourself stabbed in the head that you'll probably ever come up with." Well, they hadn't had to try to sort documents when they had been dropped into slush and needed begging the Flame Alchemist to dry them off with heat to stop dripping everywhere. Fortunately for February, it had Valentines day, and with it those romance novels that Major Armstrong liked so much. But never mind those, Sheska thought, it's March! Oh, and I'm at work. Half an hour, a few files and some reading later, someone burst into Sheska's office."Oh, Colonel Mustang!" Sheska exclaimed "What do you need?" "Personally, nothing." The colonel replied."But someone really annoying apparently wants something from you."

* * *

"He isn't that bad" Sheska said to Mustang. Ed responded with a flat " What? What's the Colonel talking his stupid mouth off about now?" "Nothing." The private reassured. "Now, what do you need?" "I need information on the Repiv lodestone. Have you read about it?" Ed demanded. Sheska gasped. Roy just said "What's that?" "Yes, I have! It's supposed to point the way to a snake that will destroy... Something. The book wasn't really clear on that." Sheska explained. "So, Fullmetal, did you come here to have a palentology lesson and irratate me personally, or do you actually need something?" The Colonel snarked. A shadow passed over Eds face. "I actually do." He said, his voice softer than usual. "Somebody's holding Al for ransom...And they want the lodestone."

"WHAT?" Sheska, Roy, and Hawkeye (Who was there to provide security and make sure she heard the news as well,) yelled.

"So, do you have any idea where the lodestone is?" Ed asked. "Give us a minute to think about this!" Sheska cried." Alphonse has been kidnapped? By who? How? Al couldn't have just been taken, he's too skilled!" "I actually think he might of just come into the ransomers place with the promise of cats..." Ed mused "YOUR BROTHER'S BEEN CAPTURED BY PEOPLE WHO WANT SOME SNAKE ROCK THING THAT _SHESKA_ DIDN'T KNOW MUCH ABOUT AND ALL YOU CAN THINK ABOUT IS CATS!?" Colonel Mustang fumed, panicking at the news. "Everyone calm down." Hawkeye instructed."We should focus on doing what we need to do." Everyone fell quiet for fear of the lieutenants famed shooting skills/dog training methods. "The lodestone's location is somewhere in the north-east of Amestris." Sheska said, breaking the silence."I haven't read much about it. We could narrow down the location with some more books, but that will take some time." "Ok, fine." Ed responded."I'll be back in four days, alright?" Startled at the uncharacteristic docility in the diminuative state alchemist's voice, it was a moment before anyone could speak to answer Ed. Unsurprisingly, the anyone in question was Roy Mustang. "Fine." He stated, with his usual tone there, if a bit shaky. "Well, see you guys." Ed called back, his trademark bravado concealing any sign he had been upset.

After Ed had left Mustangs office, Sheska headed to the library. Colonel Mustang had let her off half an hour early to get the necessary research for the Repiv lodestone, and she didn't intend to waste a moment of it. Sheska burst into the library as quietly as the action would allow her to. Checking the well-worn pages of the card catalogue, she found a few thick books on the subject to bring home with her. As she checked them out, she wondered if there was any corralation between this and the big, dangerous event that was going on in April. Nobody had told her the specifics, or even the broad details, but she had been warned about it. Sheska sighed internally as she walked out the door, lifting the heavy book bag with both hands. It would be nice to not have things hidden from her. She wasn't told about what would happen that was so terrible on the day in April, why she probably should never go looking around random places in Central command,(A warning she never really understood the reasoning behind and certainly didn't need- she was perfectly happy in her office in the records department!) and she sensed an unspoken question hanging in the air, a secret that the Lieutenant, Colonel and Fullmetal alchemist were carefully avoiding letting Sheska know about. As it was, all Sheska could do was hope they had a reason for hiding it all from her. After all, she thought, if something so completely earth-shattering is going to happen, I should probably be told more about it than a date. Even if it's secretive, a brief description of what will happen would be appriciated. However, Sheska had noticed one important thing about the date the moment she'd been told about it. It was the day of the solar eclipse that she had been looking forward to. But, as Sheska finally sank into her favorite armchair with a steaming mug of coffee, all thoughts of hidden secrets that weren't involved with an ancient piece of mystical stone were thrown aside for the relevence and intrigue of the printed ones that were in front of her.

4 Days later, Central city...

Yeah, I'm leaving the FIRST CHAPTER as a cliffhanger!... sort of. Now, please, give me reviews! I hunger for both compliments and constructive critisism... Though I have an allergy to trolls, spam, bots, and people who complain that I didn't give Ed's clothes proper consideration. Yes, I know that by that point, Ed would have ditched his coat... But do you think that Sheska would have really noticed that? Also, it's like the middle of March. You would probably think "Oh, Ed, a teenage boy who, like most teenage boys, bases his clothing choice off of what looks cool, or, occasionally, extreme weather, isn't wearing a coat in March. Cool." Actually you'd probably be more like "OH HOLY *# &, IT'S EDWARD ELRIC LIKE ACTUALLY HIM AND NOT SOME COSPLAYER EEEEEEEEEEEE!" but you get the point. You'd also might put in some proper punctuation and tell me not to go off on tangents defending the fact that I didn't go into detail about the characters wardrobes, but I might not listen to that piece of constructive critisism. As in I definitely won't unless it's really detracting from the story. But it won't, because it will stay right here like a little cat that lures in suits of armour with a 14 year old's soul inside it. If he was actually lured in by that. (SPOILER ALERT: He wasn't. Probably.)


	2. Chapter 2: Meganekko

Chapter 2: Meganekko

4 days later...

Greed was finally getting what he had wanted for a while now; An actual female somewhere near him for a period of time longer than a day. Oh sure, he could sorta satisfy himself with a women to flirt with for a bit when generally wandering around in the direction of Central City, but at most he had a few days with them. Seriously? A few measley days was not enough time to actually get a girlfriend. It was barely enough time to covince even the people who wanted to be in a relationship to kiss him. It wouldn't satisfy a normal person, and it certainly wasn't going to do anything near satisfy Greed the Avaricious. But in the little "Rescue Ed's brother Al that he'd apparently kidnapped before he was in the prince's body" group, there were going to be women. Multiple women, who, if that Mustang guys petition fell through, (And he hope it did.),might all be in tiny miniskirts. Honestly, Amestrian women were busty enough that he couldn't _not_ find the idea of dating in the regular uniform hot, but one in that uniform with a tiny miniskirt... Well that was when it turned from a prefrence to a party.

But even if that wasn't the case, he couldn't let his henchman's brother get kidnapped, now could he? Not only would that be bad, especially if was by his family, but it was plagerising his idea of doing the same thing, and plagerising was basically stealing with another name. Now, it wasn't exactly the same, as he was pretty sure never wanted a literal rock for all the effort and potential cost of holding someone hostage, but still, at the very least fate had stolen his idea and he was fucking _pissed_. He had enough problems right now that for once he didn't feel like he needed more of them, like the fact the old man was going to try to kill everyone in the country to get the power of god. But he had a month left before he had to go take care of that, so he might as well go take care of this in the meantime. It wasn't like he didn't want to kill Envy, that stupid palm tree, a few times before the Promised Day, or kill Wrath altogether. And if it was just some random humans, well, killing them was really depending on what shit they tried to pull. If they just wanted their worthless voodoo geode, then they could have it.

The point that everyone was supposed to meet up at was in Colonel Miniskirt's house. Central command was clearly off the table if everyone that was going was meeting someplace, and the Colonels house was definitely going to be big enough to hold a group of that size. Ed had called it a psuedo-mansion, so Greed could probably trust that, even though the shrimp's sense of scale might be screwed. The question of who was going was still a mystery. Everyone in his gang and the Mustang guy and his girlfriend were coming. That, and the possibility of having the rest of the homunculi join to make sure that one of their sacrifices didn't get killed, assuming they weren't behind this, was all he knew. He was startled out of this state by the car severely jolting. "What the fuck did you run over?" The homunculus yelled at Darius. Ed answered the question for him "There's something you might have heard of called the curb." He said. "That wasn't the curb." Heinkel pointed out. "No, my books!" An anguished cry sounded from a bit back. Ed did a double take. "Shit, that was Sheska! She's supposed to be going to the meeting." Darius stopped the car. The group was getting out of the car when a girl, stopping herself just in the nick of time to not crash into them, appeared. "Excuse me, I need to get through!" She cried, panicking at the pontential she was going to be late.

"Hey, Sheska." Ed said." D'you need a lift?" In the second before she answered, Greed looked her over. She had large glasses that made her dark eyes seem a bit bigger than they were, shoulder length brown hair, a thick light purple sweater, and a blush that seemed to be either because she was shy enough to be blushing at a question like this or because she was always blushing. Either way, the effect was adorable. It reminded him of a term Hienkel had drilled into their skulls from gushing about manga, Meganekko. He didn't let that fact slip by giving it away on his face, of course. Then Sheska said "Yes, thank you Mr. Elric!" and the effect was broken. Oh well, he thought. It was entertaining to watch her press her books into Ed's hands and watch him struggle under the weight of them. As the group re-entered the car, his thoughts had managed to turn to the meeting- or, more specifically, parts of the meeting that didn't have to do with hot women in mini skirts. Who were the people who had taken Al? It couldn't be the other homunculi, he realized, because they wouldn't hold him for ransom. But- Ling interrupted his thoughts.

"You like Sheska, don't you? I'm suprised. I wouldn't think that she would be your type." He teased. With mounting horror, Greed realized that he couldn't defend himself without sounding crazy in front of Sheska. That would lead to her asking questions, and she really shouldn't know the answers to those questions. Ling took full advantage of this. "I can actually see where you're coming from. She's sort of cute." As he was preparing a retort that he could use to silence Ling, one involving how he was one to talk about things like that when he couldn't spit it out with Lan Fan and how much of a nerd Sheska was and how even though, yes, she was slightly cute, there were much better looking chicks and he just was exicted about being able to flirt with some of said chicks, when they pulled into the psuedo-mansions driveway.

Another one. Yes, Hienkel likes manga. Manga with Meganekkos in it. He also gushes about it. I can imagine him telling Kimblee about the joys of Ranma 1/2... And then Kimblee blowing up his face. Speaking of Kimblee, did you ever notice that his bangs look like antenae? Or, like, mandibles. Oh, look, the cat from before is back, now on the head of a certain colonel to escape the wrath of a canine second lieutenant. Pet it. Now. Unless it helped kidnap Al... KITTY ASKS YOU TO REVIEW! Do the kittys bidding or it shall smite you with its cute little gatling gun/ scratching post... /AL! PLOT TWIIIIIIIIIIIST! Because, umm, Al's someone who would volunteer to be a scratching post... Yeah, don't really know where I was going with this.


End file.
